Back And Forth
by just-jess-joe
Summary: Blaine finds his dad dead as child. Trigger Warning: Suicide. NO CANNON CHARACTER DEATH


**A/n: tw: Suicide graphic, OC death, repeat no cannon characters die!**

**Back And Forth**

_Only the good die young_

_Cooper Jay Anderson II_

_August 24, 1964 – December 7, 2001_

Blaine understood death perfectly well.

As a child he was constantly surrounded dead bodies. In fact, his aunt's and uncle's dropped like flies in the 90's. But when he found his father hanging of the balcony of the master suite by an old rope, that chilly December morning, he was shocked to say the least.

Their family had a rough time in the year of 2001, his baby brother Alan never saw the light of day. Cooper Sr.'s boss was killed in 9/11. Cooper Jr. broke both of his arms in wrestling tournament. Their mother's shopping put the family in debt. Blaine though, Blaine's year started off great.

It began to go downhill when he saw his dad "shaving" his arms at five years old.

_"This stays between us Blaine, okay?"_

_"Why daddy, does Cooper shave his arms too?"_

_"No, just older men like Daddy."_

_"Okay."_

Blaine's dad began to shave his arms more often. His mom found out as well and then Cooper Sr. started going to some lady named Mrs. Sheri. Blaine remembered how he found his dad as well.

It was cold, really cold that day, his mom had told him that his dad had a conference call and he had to ride the bus home and stay quiet in his room.

Blaine got off the bus, thanking Mr. Bob quickly and tromping down the metal steps, one at a time.

His house still looked the same. The brick was a mono brown with hints of red and black. The door was a contrasting black with a silver door knob. Nothing was different till you got in the house.

The living room was torn apart. The couch was overturned along with the two chairs and recliner. The coffee table was broken in two , magazine ripped and shredded, tossed harazardly onto the floor.

"Daddy?" Blaine called out, maybe there was a monster here.

The little one stumbled into the kitchen, nothing looking out of place until he looked toward the patio. Two pairs of loafers were dangiling just barely in sight below the glass.

Blaine walked outside and saw a nightmare.

His father was hanging by his neck, tied to a belt, from the rails of the balcony. He was wearing his favorite suit and tie, curls were tamed slightly by gel. What scared Blaine the most was how pale the man was. This wasn't just pale as in Mrs. Hatfield next door, this was pale as in deathly pale. Wind started to howl and blow, swinging the lifeless body back and forth, back and forth on the black belt of death like a rag doll.

Blaine stood there staring for over an hour, just watching it swing.

Back and Forth.

Back and Forth.

Slowly he walked back inside trembling with every step. He picked up the telephone and dialed the only set of numbers he knew by heart.

"Blaine this is for emergency's only," his mother's sharp voice snapped through the phone, "There is food in the pantry if you need to eat."

"Dad-belt-swing-g" he stumbled trying to think of words to push through his vocal chords. It was a hard task for the five year old.

"What? Speak Blaine don't mumble,"

"Dad's dead." He choked out.

Silence.

"This is not funny. Did Cooper put you up to this?"

Words suddenly surged out like he would only get so many, "Daddy's hanging by his favorite belt on the balcony and he swinging in the wind and h-h-h"

The end of the line cut off and Blaine dropped the phone.

What was going on?

He didin't remember most of the rest of the day, but he never forgot the swinging of the body, the howling of the wind, the end of the line call. He went to see Mrs. Sheri all throughout his elementary and Middle school career stopping for a year then starting again because of Sadie Hawkins.

His mom eventually remarried to Scott Adkins, a successful lawyer who was everything Cooper Sr. wasn't.

When he finally told Kurt what had happened in his childhood, he cried for the first time in years, and went in much more detail than ever before. Kurt cried as well.

His last day in Lima before going to New York, he took Kurt to the grave of his father and showed him his past.

"I always hated the quote they put on his headstone," he mumbled, laying Forget Me Not's on the site. Kurt said nothing just watching Blaine, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Is this reminding you of your mom? You didn't have to come." Blaine said looking at him apprehensively. Kurt shook his head and looked around.

"Since I'm meeting your dad, want to go meet my mom?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Your dad was pretty intimidating," He said suddenly.

Blaine blanched for a second, then realized the game they were playing, "I just hope your mom doesn't think too much of my hair." He smirked.

"She will love the hair," Kurt giggled as they walked toward the H's hand in hand, laughing like school girls.

A/N: I feel like this sucks. Anyway that last part was about the whole thing in Chris's episode "I spend the all of my life acting like I have a mom." Idk again I do not feel happy with this piece put I've been hoarding for like months.


End file.
